1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to diapers, particularly, but not exclusively, to disposable diapers having a plastic outer layer and an absorbent inner layer. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a diaper having a view flap which is selectively openable and closable with respect thereto, wherein a guardian of a baby may easily examine whether or not the diaper needs changing without the bother of having to partly remove the diaper from the baby to make such an examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diapers have long been the under garment of choice for babies because they serve to retain the liquid and solid excrement from the baby. Diaper technology has evolved over the years, having gone beyond simple cloth diapers to multicomponent disposable diapers having advanced body contour hugging and liquid absorbing features, such as for example described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,646; 4,753,647; 4,753,649; 4,704,116; and 4,704,117.
While it is the case that diaper technology has advanced, it is still a problem for the baby's guardian to inspect the inside of the diaper to see if the baby has done his or her business and whether or not changing of the diaper is warranted. To do this, the guardian must at least partly release the diaper from the baby, pull the diaper away from the baby sufficiently to get a good view, and then either remove the diaper completely if changing is warranted or reattach the diaper if changing is not warranted. While this procedure is troublesome for the guardian to perform, the baby may find this intrusion to be quite disturbing and thereupon set-off a crying episode.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if somehow a guardian could inspect a baby to see if the diaper needs changing without having to partly disrobe the diaper from the baby.